


Broken Promises and Mended Hearts

by malecfeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Dad Alec Lightwood, Dad Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Malec, With Max Lightwood Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/malecfeels
Summary: SEQUEL TO Me Without YouBetter if you read that first.Summary: Magnus realizes that unexpected blue skinned kids are a hazard to tough important decisions.





	Broken Promises and Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have realized that it is physically impossible for me to write less than a 1000 words. I mean, this was supposed to be a short fic that could work as a sequel for the other fic. But surprise surprise it turned out to be a long ass story where Malec are just too adorable with Max. Some of it is way too fluffy. And after 3000 words we get to the main plot.  
> But I am happy with the way it turned out. I love writing domestic Malec and adding Max to the mix is just too much fun. Hope you like it and it ties well with the previous story.
> 
> To all those who supported me in the last fic. This story is for you guys. <3 <3

Magnus paced the hallway in quick urgent steps. His gaze strayed to the mantle clock for what seemed to be the millionth time. He curbed the desire to blast the stupid clock to oblivion as it read the same time as the previous ones. If he didn’t know any better he would have deemed it to be cursed. Then at least he would have something to do besides wear a hole in his new Persian rug.

Magnus had lived for centuries and the one thing he had learnt throughout the years was patience. He literally had all the time in the world to do everything at his leisure. He did not do things hastily and certainly did not act like a madman on a high. Like he was now. He felt like he was going through a kind of withdrawal but his recluse was still not here _._ He wanted _him_. He had to hold him _now_ or else he was pretty sure he would slowly and painfully lose his mind.

By the angel, when had he turned into this pathetic sappy man?

If someone had told him a few years back that he would be acting like this just to lay eyes on him once, he would have laughed at their face and then turned them into a rat just on principle. Right now he couldn’t care less of what people would think of him acting desperate like this.

“Screw it. I am going there. I can’t wait any longer.” Magnus muttered as he stopped in the middle of the floor and waved his hands to create a portal. The familiar blue sparks shot out his hands to form a shimmering golden portal in front of him. Magnus was about to step in when the main door rattled. The knob turned and the door slowly opened. Magnus had already bounded away from the portal and towards the door by the time Alec stepped in the house.

“ _Finally!”_ Magnus yelled loudly as he collided ungracefully against Alec and tugged at the little bundle in his arms. Bewildered at the sudden onslaught, Alec’s arms loosened and the little child was quickly ripped away from him.

“Magnus what-“Alec started in surprise but he was cut off by Magnus’s loud voice.

“Max!” Magnus greeted cheerfully as he squashed his son against his chest tightly. “Oh my little blueberry, I missed you. I _missed_ you so much.” He twirled around gripping the little kid tightly in his arms.

Magnus smiled widely as he planted quick sloppy kisses on his small head. Max gurgled happily into his chest. Magnus’s heart burst in happiness as he felt the little arms tickle at his sides. He breathed out in relief as the world finally righted itself with his son in his arms. His recluse was here.

“What? I don’t get my greeting kisses?” A voice said from behind him and Magnus turned to look at Alec who was still standing in the doorway with a bag slung over one shoulder. He was grinning as his eyes shone with fondness and love.

Magnus’s heart quickened at the sight and he smiled softly at him, “Sure you do. But you have to wait. One handsome man at a time. Right, Max?” Magnus said to the child in his arms who was giggling happily.

“Wow. When did I get replaced? I have to tell you I am deeply _deeply_ hurt.” Alec said as he deposited his bag on the couch and made his way to Magnus.

“What can I say? This guy here has the most charming smile I have ever seen. Beats out every other guy I know.” Magnus said as he planted another kiss on Max’s cheek.

“I can’t quite argue with that now. He does have the most charming smile.” Alec shrugged but his eyes twinkled with adoration.

“Come here you. You don’t have to be jealous. You are still the second best man I love in this world.” Magnus said as he tugged Alec down and kissed him full on the mouth. Magnus still felt his heart jump in response when they kissed even after all this time. He hummed in pleasure as Alec’s hand found its way around his waist and pulled him closer. Warmth spread through him at the close intimacy and he deepened the kiss. Magnus felt the remaining tension and irritation seep out of him until he was light headed with happiness.

They kissed languidly for a while before they were interrupted by Max’s loud voice, “Da da da da”

Magnus pulled back and smirked, “Still can’t quite say ‘Dad’, can he?” He said teasingly. He tightened his arm around Max.

Alec rolled his eyes, “No. I swear he is _so_ close to saying it. It’s infuriating.” He leaned down towards Max and said softly, “Come on Max. Say ‘Daaad’. Can you do that for me? Daaad.”

Max turned away and buried his face in Magnus’s chest. He giggled when Magnus’s chest rumbled in laughter.

“Oh shut up. At least he is hallway to calling my name. He is nowhere near to ‘papa’” Alec said pointedly to Magnus.

Magnus stuck his tongue out in a childish manner, “He will get there. I have a feeling he will say my name first.”

“Oh really? I guess we will just see what happens.” Alec said smiling cheekily.

“Alright.” Magnus agreed. “Everything aside, I am so glad you two are home. You have _no_ idea how much I missed this little guy. I was going crazy!” He exclaimed as he turned around and started walking towards the long corridor. He heard Alec shrug out of his jacket and place it on the table.

“We were gone for less than two days, Magnus.” Alec said shaking his head.

“That’s a lot of days without seeing Max. I should do that to _you_. Then you will understand.” Magnus said glaring at him. He entered Max’s room and walked over to the big crib. Magnus heard Max’s and Alec’s twin sounds of surprise.

“What did you do to the room?” Alec exclaimed as he turned in a circle.

Gone were the yellow-red walls and the shimmering golden carpet. In its place the walls were now splashed with all kinds of colors. There were hues of blue, green, yellow, red, purple and some Alec didn’t even recognize. The colors blended perfectly together and it looked like the inside of a beautiful canvas. The ceiling was plain golden but it shimmered in the sunlight like glittering diamonds. Alec could make out something silver streaming through the ceiling. It suspiciously looked like..

“Are those stars?” Alec asked bewildered.

“Yes. Not actual stars of course. But I used a spell that absorbs the power of the stars and modified into the twinkling silver lights. They show their true beauty at night.” Magnus said proudly.

Alec was left dumbfounded as his eyes travelled across the silky white curtains and the new big crib that they had bought last month fitted against the long windows. The sunlight poured like magic over it, making it glow beautifully. The carpet gleamed in light blue and it was soft as fur under his feet.

“Magnus. This is beautiful. I can’t believe you did this.” Alec said as he looked at Magnus and offered him a soft smile.

“Really? It’s not too much?” Magnus asked shyly, a little uncertainty shining on his face.

Alec shook his head, “No. It’s perfect. Max will love it.” He turned towards Max and let out a small laugh at the wide look his son bore as he looked comically around.

“It’s going take a while for him to get used to it.” Alec commented softly. “I hope he isn’t going to be blinded by all the shimmering glitter here. I know I am going to be.”

“He is _my_ son. He is a fan of glitter. He loves it. Don’t you, sweetie?” Magnus said looking at Max. But Max was looking steadily up at the roof and he didn’t respond.

“Oh it’s going to take more than a while.” Alec said hiding a smile. “When did you even do all of this? I thought you had clients all day.”

“I canceled them. I was missing him too much and I couldn’t concentrate.” Magnus shrugged.

“So you redecorated the entire room all day? The previous one was really good too.” Alec mused.

“Ugh. It was nothing. It was all so sudden; I didn’t get the chance to decorate it as I pleased. Those red blue walls were just dreary and boring. No son of mine is going to live like that.”

“You are going to spoil him, you know that right?” Alec said raising his brows and looking pointedly at him.

“Of course I am going to spoil him. He will have everything he desires. And only the bestest of the best.” Magnus said smiling down at Max who was now looking back at him with wide eyes. “Cause I love him so much.” He nuzzled his nose against his son’s and was greeted with giggles and laughs. Max jumped in his arms, waving his chubby arms.

“Pa..pa!” He said slowly

Both Magnus and Alec froze. Magnus turned wide eyes towards Alec who was looking at Max with wonder and surprise.

“Did he just…” Alec whispered, turning his gaze to Magnus.

“Oh my god.” Magnus murmured.

“Papa!” Max shrieked again this time looking at Magnus.

“Oh my god!” Magnus yelled. “By the angel, Alec! Did you hear that? He said it! He said it!” He held Max in front of his face and exclaimed again, “My little blueberry! That’s right. I am your Papa! Oh you sweet little thing.” He hugged him hard to his chest.

Alec laughed happily as he stepped closer and embraced both of them tightly. “This is so amazing, Magnus. His first word. I am so happy.” He planted a quick kiss on Magnus’s head.

“See? I told you I was going to be the first.” Magnus said smugly but his eyes were shining with genuine tears.

“I don’t even care about that.” Alec said and ran a hand through Max’s soft hair. “I love you so much kiddo.” He murmured softly.

Max smiled, his front two teeth peeking out and waved his arms again. Magnus laughed, “Oh this has been the best day ever.”

“Yeah.” Alec agreed.

Magnus turned away and moved towards the crib. He bent down to gently place Max inside. “Settle down now little one. I am afraid I can’t take any more excitement today.”

Alec sighed. “Tell me about it. I am literally standing on four hours of sleep. Max kicked up a racket last night. Guess he missed you as much as you did.”

“Of course he did. You should have just called me though. You know I would have come right away.”

“I know. But we decided we would handle it. We can’t always come running every time he needs us.” Alec reminded him.

“I will. I will always be there for him.” Magnus said distantly looking down at Max with a smile.

“I know that too.” Alec murmured, “But barring an extra hour of mimicking your voice in a lullaby, we were fine.”

“I would have loved to see _that_.” Magnus said chuckling.

“Uh-huh. Max didn’t believe me and I am not repeating that again.” Alec said with wide eyes.

“Alright alright. You will have the lullaby tonight, Max.” He said fondly to Max. Max giggled in response. “ Alexander, why don’t you go ahead and get some sleep? I will feed Max here and put him to sleep too. We can have a quiet dinner later. Just the two of us.”

“I would love that.” Alec said. “Don’t feed him too much though. He had a big lunch. Mom went a little overboard.”

“I bet she did.” Magnus said with a little laugh.

“And his clothes are in the bag outside.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t lay him down immediately. You know he will just puke it back up.”

“I know.”

“And-"

“Alexander, you were gone a day not a year. I know how to take care of my son. Been doing it for a year and half now.” Magnus said smirking.

Alec scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Sorry. Can’t help it.” He bent down and kissed Max on his head, “Goodnight kiddo. Sleep well.”

He pecked Magnus on the lips, “Wake me up if you need help with him or with dinner.”

“Don’t worry. I have it handled. Get some rest.” Magnus said. “Because later tonight I have something good planned for us.” He winked at him.

“Looking forward to it.” Alec said with another kiss.

* * *

When Alec woke up later, the room was dark and the curtains closed. He groaned as he gazed around the bedroom and his eyes landed on the glowing clock on the dressing table. He sighed as he saw that he had slept for almost five hours and completely skipped dinner time. He turned to his side and frowned at the neat bed sheet. Magnus hadn’t come to bed despite the late hour. Alec felt sleep threatening to pull him under but he shook it off and climbed slowly out of the comfortable bed.

He shivered once as the cold air hit him before shrugging on Magnus’s robe lying on the bedside table. He made his way through the dark towards the bedroom and stepped out in the corridor. He narrowed his eyes as he made the shining lights in the hallway and the living room. Usually Magnus and he closed down everything before retiring to the night. He must have probably fallen asleep with Max, Alec thought.

There had been times when Max was first brought in the house that either one of them would stay up all night with him in his room. They were worried that having had minimal experiences with babies, they wouldn’t hear Max cry out. Even though others assured them that wouldn’t be the case, they weren’t satisfied. And most of the times they would drift off right there after putting Max to sleep because they were too tired to shuffle to their own bedroom. But as Max turned one last year, bunking out with him had become lesser until it stopped altogether. They had both managed to get a full night sleep together in their own warm bed.

Alec reached Max’s bedroom and slowly opened the door to peek inside. The first thing he noticed was the ethereal glow spread around in the room. He gazed immediately turned towards the ceiling and the silver stars twinkling on the shimmering golden background. The stars twinkled gently and cast a beautiful calm glow over the room. It wasn’t too bright neither too dull. Alec thought that it was perfect.

But that wasn’t what took his breath away. More perfect was the scene that was laid out in front of him.

Magnus was lying on the lush carpet, a small pillow under his head. He was sleeping peacefully his breath coming out in short puffs. He had his arms loosely around Max who was snuggled on his chest. Magnus had one arm on his lower waist supporting him and the other on the nape of his neck tangled in his wispy hair. Max was fast asleep too, his little blue arms splayed on either side of him on Magnus’s chest. He steadily rose up and down as Magnus breathed.

Alec had his moments of peace and tranquility over the years but he realized that nothing came close to what he was feeling now. They had Max for close to two years now but it never failed to amaze him how much their lives had changed for the better because of him. And looking at the two people he loved most in the world bathed in glowing light sleeping like this, he couldn’t help but feel that amazement and happiness again. He felt his heart filling with immense love and peace.

Alec stood for what seemed like forever at the door looking at his family. He drank in the sight and felt like he couldn’t get enough. The last thing he wanted was to disturb them or the beautiful sight but he knew from experience that they would both suffer the consequences in the morning. Even though Magnus could deal with it quite easily he didn’t want Max to wake up cranky later.

He padded softly on the carpet and kneeled down beside the pair. Gazing at them one last time, Alec moved his hand to Magnus’s shoulder and gently shook him.

“Magnus.” He whispered.

Magnus didn’t respond for a while before Alec shook a little harder.

“Wake up, Magnus.” Alec said a little loudly.

Magnus’s eyes immediately shot open and he tightened his arms around Max. “Wha..what? Alec?” he murmured sleepily.

“It’s me. You fell asleep in Max’s room.” Alec said as he slowly moved Max from Magnus’s arms to his.

“Oh. Right.” Magnus said softy as he shook his head lightly. Alec carefully held Max, cradling his head as he turned towards the crib. Max made small noise of discomfort and he scrunched his face in a frown at the sudden movement.

“Shh shh. Go to sleep, Max. Shh.” Alec soothed in a soft voice as he rubbed lightly at his back. After another moment of shushing him, Max’s face smoothed out and he drifted off to sleep.

“Did he wake up?” Magnus whispered now fully awake. He leaned forward towards Alec.

“No. He is asleep.” Alec replied and gently settled his son down in the crib. Max moved his hands once, palms forming small fists and stayed silent.

“Okay.” Magnus murmured glancing down at Max. He rubbed his eyes and turned towards Alec, “What time is it?”

“A little past 12.” Alec replied moving away from the crib. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were sound asleep when I came in to check up on you. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Magnus answered. “And Max was fussing a lot after I fed him dinner. Took me a while to settle him down.”

“You should have woken me up then.” Alec said.

“Just like you called me last night?” Magnus reminded him. “Don’t worry darling, I had it under control.”

“Alright.” Alec conceded with a smile. “And what about dinner?”

“Still there. I didn’t get a chance to cook anything so I just ordered from Taki’s. But I thought I would wake you up later and we could have a late dinner. Didn’t realize I was tired though. Felt asleep along with him.” Magnus said running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Alec said. He sat down on the floor beside Magnus leaning back on the wall. “Do you want to eat it now?”

“Not really. I am not hungry and don’t feel like moving out of here.” Magnus said, “Do you want to?”

“Same.” Alec replied. They sat silently on the floor looking up at the glowing stars. “The stars look magnificent by the way. It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. I thought so too. Max was delighted. Half of the reason why he created a fuss.” Magnus said with a chuckle.

“I can imagine.” Alec said smirking. He took a long breath and turned to look at Magnus. “Hey. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Magnus swiveled to look at him. “What about?”

“Uh..It’s just been on my mind for a while, you know?” Alec stammered suddenly unsure of expressing his thoughts.

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Magnus pressed.

“Yeah yeah. It’s fine.” Alec said hastily. “I just never find a good time to speak about it and I don’t want to ruin this perfect day. I don’t want to hurt you. Or if you are tired..”

“Alexander. Spit it out.” Magnus said firmly.

Alec let out a sigh and turned completely to face him. He moved his hand to place it over Magnus’s and gazed earnestly at him.

“You know what you said earlier? About always been there for Max?” he said slowly.

Magnus appeared puzzled but he nodded. “Yeah.”

“You have to _always_ be there for him.” he said.

“That is what I said, Alexander.” Magnus said frowning.

“Yes. And that means being there for him even when _I_ won’t be there.” Alec finished softly.

It took a moment for Magnus to understand what Alec was saying to him. Immediately his face fell and he looked away.

_There won’t be a time when you will be dead and I will be alive..._

Magnus’s words echoed in his head from that time years back and he knew it was the same thing going on in Magnus’s head at the moment.

Ever since the night of ‘revelation’ where Magnus had confessed one of his deepest secret to Alec, something had inadvertently broken in their relationship and it never had a chance to heal. They had a firm unspoken rule of not talking about the particular subject and it had also led to not speaking about the immortal-mortal issue that had always shadowed their relationship. They had broached the subject just twice after that, both resulting in hurting and devastating the other.

Alec wasn’t even close to accepting the decision even after three years and he didn’t think he would ever be. Even if they didn’t talk about it, the words are always there echoing in his mind from time to time. After a month or so it had stopped interfering in their lives every day and in every conversation but the thoughts were never far. Alec had realized why Magnus had been hiding it from him and even if he didn’t like it he could understand it to an extent.

Magnus’s decision to end his life after Alec died was one of the most important decisions of his immortal life. He had taken it with immense thought and care. Later on, Alec had realized that Magnus had help from some of his close friends like Catarina and Raphael (which didn’t make him feel any better) in coming to the decision. In fact Alec learnt that Catarina was the one who was going to _do it_. Alec had been horrified and sick to learn such casual details and he had run out of the room before Magnus could add anything else. Needless to say, Alec had never faced Cat in the same way before.

That was the last time they ‘talked’ about it and Alec was relieved about it. He had stood true when he said that he would never stop convincing him that it was a horrible decision, but he equally hated the feelings and problems that drudged up whenever the thing was even mentioned. Alec believed he would have an opportunity one day to convince Magnus to not do _it_ and he was glad he waited because he had one now.

And Magnus knew it by the silent sorrow etched on his face right now. The last thing Alec wanted was to talk about it and ruin a perfect day. But ever since they had Max, it has been going around in his mind and he hadn’t found a good chance to speak about it.

“Magnus..” Alec said softly. Magnus was still not looking at him, his face turned away towards the crib. His clenched hand tightened around his and his body was thrumming with tension. “I know this is the last thing you want to talk about. I am not looking forward to it either. But it had to come up sometime. You know that.”

Magnus let out a long breath. He turned his face back to him and Alec’s heart stuttered at the deep anguish in his eyes, now down with the glamour. He was transported back to the night when Magnus had first told him about everything.

“You are right. I don’t want to talk about it.” Magnus said swallowing hard. “I hate it. I hate all of it.”

“I know.” Alec murmured.

Magnus let out a dry chuckle. “You know this brings back all the memories of that night when I told you. But it’s not the same at all.” He said. “I felt awful at that time but only because of how distraught you were, how much it was hurting you. But there was this peace inside of me that protected me somehow. Because I had made my decision and it was what I _wanted_. I had that promise to hold onto.”

Magnus sniffed, “But now, it’s gone. It has been gone for a while now and I don’t have anything to hold onto. It terrifies me and I _hate_ it.”

“And now it’s hurting you as it hurt me back then.” Alec said softly. His heart clenched as Magnus closed his eyes and nodded jerkily. “So you do realize that you can’t do it anymore, right?”

“I realized it that night. The first night with Max when we sat beside his crib and talked. The night that you talked about our marriage.” Magnus said his eyes distant. “I remember looking down at his sleeping face and it was the first time that it hit me that he was a part of my world now. He was my son. And he is always going to be there with me. It wasn’t just the two of us anymore.”

Alec heard the wistfulness in his tone and he took in a painful breath. “Do you…regret it? Him? Because of your decision?”

Magnus snapped back and turned to look at him with big eyes. “What? No Alexander.” He squeezed his hand tightly. “When I was looking down at him that night, I was _scared_. Not of him. But what it would mean for us. What it would mean for _me._ ”

“I had a plan.” Magnus continued. “I was ready to spend whatever life I get with you and then peacefully…retire. I did not in any way expect Max or even a child.”

“Neither did I.” Alec whispered. “I won’t deny that I thought about it. But not in this way.”

“I know how you feel.” Magnus said. He turned to Alec and placed both of his hands around his. His face was so open and earnest that it make Alec’s heart race against his will. “I was scared that it will change everything. I was scared because the moment I saw Max as my own I realized that I would love him with all my heart and soul. I was scared because I realized that I will have to break the promise that I made to myself. The one thing that calmed me when I thought about your imminent death.”

Alec inhaled sharply as a lone tear slipped down Magnus’s cheek and he moved closer to him.

“Max is my everything. I am constantly awed by how much I love him and the thought of not being there for him or leaving him alone kills me. I will protect and love him till the day I die. This family is all I have and I regret _nothing_. Because this is where I want to be.” Magnus said his voice trembling. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Alec’s. “But that also means that I will have to live in a world where you won’t be there anymore. And the thought alone makes me want to curl up and die.”

“Magnus...” Alec murmured brokenly.

“But if this is how it is going to be then so be it.” Magnus said. “I told you once that after you, there won’t be a reason for me to live. But now I have one. I have Max. And I will live for him. The world will be a bleak place without you and my heart will forever be empty. But I promise that I will live for you and our son.”

“I’ll wait for you. However long it takes I will wait.” Alec whispered his eyes boring right into Magnus’s glowing cat ones. He moved his hand and brought it softly to his cheek. “You are the strongest and the most loving person I have ever had the fortune to meet, Magnus. You will live. And you _will_ be happy. I know that.”

More tears dripped down Magnus’s cheek as held on to Alec tightly. “I love you Alexander. I love you _so_ much.”

“I love you too.” Alec whispered back and then he closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Alec kissed him with everything he had. He poured all his love and his desire into it as the world around them disappeared and it was just the two of them together. There was something so inherently different about this kiss that it made Alec’s heart explode and his mind go numb except for the feel of Magnus in his arms and his lips moving over his. It was another hallmark in their relationship, one that mended torn ends and at the same time changed so much in their lives.

Alec felt it like his salvation and peace, but he knew that it was the opposite for Magnus and he could feel it in his heart and mind. He gathered him closer, arms winding around him and pushing him towards his chest. He breathed slowly as he tucked his chin over the top of his head and caressed his back with one hand. He could feel his heart pounding along with Magnus’s as the night settled around them.

“I don’t regret it either you know. Meeting you, loving you, Max..its where I want to be. For as long as I live.”

Magnus burrowed further into his chest and let out a long breath. “And you are the strongest and the most loving man I have met in my immortal life too. I can’t thank fate enough for this.”

“You deserve it. All of it and so much more.”

“I don’t want anything more. I have everything I need right here.”

They sat silently, holding each other as the night darkened around them. Max slept peacefully in his crib his blue skin glowing softly in the twinkling lights. His parents gazed at him with ever growing love and care.

Little did he know that he was going to be one of the most powerful warlocks the world has ever seen. He was going to be loved and respected by his people and everyone else who lays eyes on him. And that would be because of the two people that brought him up and taught him everything.

He would go through happiness, love, sorrow, heartache and wars. And through everything, a lone warlock with magic the color of his skin and memories of a brave man with blue eyes who lived a full life will stand by his side.

Forever.

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have also realized that I can't quite write a good ending. Damn it.  
> Anyway how was it? I am not completely sure how to write Max. This is how I think it would be..!  
> Please review if you like it!
> 
> I would like to write more multi chaptered stories about Max if its good.  
> Thank you.


End file.
